


Fantasies Collection

by BDA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDA/pseuds/BDA
Summary: This work is a collection of smutty one shots about Remus and Tonks. They don't need to be read in order. I have about 5 chapters planned out right now with the strong possibility of more. I am also happy to take suggestions of scenarios you would like to see!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 36
Kudos: 65





	1. Self-Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter - Remus indulges in fantasies and masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has enjoys some time alone

Remus had always had an active imagination, though he tried hard not to indulge this particular aspect of it. He knew he shouldn’t, that he was beyond such baser desires. He didn’t like to do it because he worried it meant he was indulging in the more animalistic side of himself, and he had never quite been able to get comfortable thinking of someone in such debauched, intimate ways without their knowledge before. However, since he and Tonks began their tentative relationship, he just couldn’t help himself from relieving himself on occasion. 

Tonight, he found himself home alone, Tonks wasn’t coming over because she was out with girlfriends. She had taken to flooing over to his cottage most nights, or to flooing in to ask him to come over to her flat. Remus would be hesitant to admit it, but he loved spending so much time with her. The domesticity of having her in his house in the evenings was something he craved. It wasn’t even always about the sex, though he certainly enjoyed the evenings they would spend getting to know each other’s bodies. Their forays into intimacy had not developed beyond foreplay yet, but they were both enjoying driving each other to distraction.

He just liked having her around. There was something about reading a book on the sofa with her head in his lap or her leaning against his shoulder that he loved. Or the sound of someone puttering about in another room. Just the companionship was enjoyable.

However, there was little privacy to be had when he never knew if she would be stumbling out of his fireplace that night. They had been taking intimacy at their own pace, which meant slow and drawn out. He enjoyed delaying going all the way, but he was also embarrassed by how hot and bothered she could make him from just a heated snog. It had been a long time since he had last been in a physical relationship and he had forgotten how it all felt. He wanted to go further but he didn’t know how to ask. He was afraid of misunderstanding her desires and asking for more than she wanted. He couldn’t bear it if she felt pressured. So he didn’t ask. But he wanted, and it was driving him to distraction. He had never taken so many cold showers in his life.

Tonight, he was guaranteed to have privacy. Tonks was out with some girlfriends to celebrate someone’s engagement and she was sure not to turn up at his cottage. He intended to make the most of this evening to himself.

He got himself comfortable in bed, laying back propped up on the pillows in nothing but his briefs. He still felt a little guilty as ran a hand over his chest and stomach, trying to ignore the unsightly ridges of scar tissue that marred his body. He ran both hands up and down the inside of his thighs, carefully skirting the place where he was tenting his briefs. If he was going to do this, he wanted to take full advantage of it. He was going to draw it out the way he liked, enjoy as much pleasure as he could before he took himself over the edge.

As he ran his hands over his body he thought about Tonks. He thought about the easy way she touched him, as though it was no big deal. She never batted an eye at his scars, she ran her hands over his chest like they weren’t there. She liked to use her nails too, just lightly, not enough to hurt but just enough to send shocks of pleasure through him. He mimicked what he was picturing in his head, running his nails over his lower belly and enjoying the way it made his muscles contract and a buzz of pleasure flit through him. He tried scraping his nails up his thighs from his knee up close to his cock and found that that was just as, if not more, pleasurable as nails on his stomach had been. He couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the sensation.

He repeated the action, imagining it was Tonks who was doing it. He imagined she was kneeling between his legs and running her nails up the inside of his thighs. She would be wearing the lacy purple bra he loved seeing her in and she would fix him with a sultry smirk as she teased him. His cock twitched. He could picture her so clearly; he couldn’t help but become distracted by this image of her and the tantalizing mounds of flesh more exposed by the bra than contained. He wanted to put his mouth on her breasts, to flick his tongue over her nipple as she writhed underneath him and tugged on his hair - 

He let out a shuddering breath and let his hand slip between his legs, palming his erection through the fabric. He shifted back further in the cushions and reached down to cup his balls in his free hand, rolling them in his hand and tugging gently, making his hips rock upwards slightly into the sensation.

He tried to imagine a scenario where she was doing this for him. Would she go slow, tugging on his cock until he was right on the edge and then easing him back endlessly until he was begging for relief? 

He pushed his briefs down and kicked them off, rubbing his hand around the bared skin around the base of his cock. 

Or would she go fast and brutal, jerking him hard, twisting her wrist as she drug him over the edge? 

He wrapped a hand around the base of his erection, just holding it for a moment as he enjoyed the heat and the bit of pressure from his hand. He began to move his hand, a long slow drag from base to tip that made his breath hitch and then speed up. 

He switched fantasies, not quite prepared to imagine her like that. Now he was the one in control and he had her laid out on the bed, kissing his way along her collarbones. He’d make a slow trail to her breast before pressing open mouthed kisses to it, flicking his tongue across her nipple while his hand massaged the other breast, his thumb grazing her nipple. Occasionally, he would pair the swipe of his tongue across one nipple with a slight pinch to the other. He tried to conjure up memories of the way she moaned when he did that.

He reached into his bedside drawer, the one he kept spelled closed, and took out his bottle of lube. He indulged in this, only the most basic plain kind. He had seen the other kinds they sold but somehow it seemed debauched to buy anything more when the plain kind always did the job. He would always be curious about what the tingling sensation or the warming one would feel like. He also, though he wasn’t sure he would ever voice it out loud, wondered whether vibrators only felt good for women or if it would feel good to press a vibrator to his balls or maybe rub it around the glans just below the tip of his cock. He wondered whether Dora had any toys, but the thought made him throb so sharply it was almost painful. He put the thought aside.

He poured some of the slippery gel straight onto his cock, watching it throb at the sensation. He wrapped his hand back around his cock and gave another long stroke from base to tip, and then swiped his palm over the head and stroked back down to the base. He couldn’t help but let out a choked moan at the sensation. He repeated the motion, stroking his slicked-up cock but this time he kept stroking, not stopping at the top but repeating the motion. 

What would it be like to slip his hand between her legs, he wondered? He pictured what it would be like to slip a finger between her slick folds, to feel the moisture gathered there. For him. She would be so wet for him. He would find her clit and pass his finger over it. He would gather moisture at her entrance and lubricate the movement of his finger over her clit. He would start slow and teasing. She would probably curse at him and tell him to be serious about it or she would take over and do it himself.

He gasped at the thought. He picked up the pace of his hand as he thought about her pushing his hand aside and sliding her own fingers between her folds. She would know her body so well she would get into rhythm right away. He had to slow the stroke of his hand on himself the image in his head was so arousing. He rubbed his finger around the tip of his cock, massaging the sensitive head before he had to stop that as well. He took a few steadying breaths before was able to take himself in hand and start moving again without risking ending his activities too soon. 

He picked up the pace, imagining Tonks laid out on the bed in front of him, her legs spread and her fingers rubbing frantically. He pictured how it would look to watch her slip a finger inside of herself, maybe even two. He groaned at the image his mind conjured of her fingers sliding into her wet sex, of seeing them disappear inside her and how she would enjoy it, her cheeks flushed. She might even rock into her fingers, fucking herself onto her fingers. The way she might rock on his cock, if she were in his lap and they were fucking. The image came to him so unexpectedly and almost brought him over the edge. He had to clamp down on the base of his erection to keep from cumming. 

He moved his hand away, fisting it at his side to prevent himself from giving in and continuing to stroke himself to orgasm. He took a few shuddering breaths before he felt he had stepped back from the edge. He used two fingers to stroke along the frenulum just at the base of the tip, starting with a feather light tease and upping it to a rapid rubbing. He propped himself up on the bed with his other hand, the desire to thrust up into the sensation nearly overwhelming. 

When he could no longer bear it, he wrapped his hand back around his cock and started stroking with abandon. This time he couldn’t prevent himself from canting his hips up into his fist. He bet Dora would hold his hips down if she were the one doing this, he thought. She would hold his hips down until he was begging her to let him move. His blood was pounding in his ears. It wasn’t enough. His hips started properly thrusting, but with every thrust he lost the rhythm of his hand. It wasn’t enough. He wrapped his other hand around his cock as well and tested out thrusting up into the new grip. He groaned. The pressure, the friction was almost painful, it was so good. He began thrusting up into his grip, setting up a steady rhythm. 

He felt the orgasm boiling up from the pit of his stomach, the pleasure became too much and he had to back off. He went back to stroking his cock rapidly for a few strokes before holding off and rubbing a finger over the tip, dipping a finger into the sticky fluid steadily leaking from the tip. His cock revolted at the slow down, throbbing harshly in his hand. His hand was shaking he was so worked up. The muscles in his legs were tensed. He couldn’t hold off anymore and began stroking his leaking erection, giving in to every desire. He gripped himself firmly and moved his hand quickly, the speed and pressure setting the pool of arousal in the pit of his stomach to a rapid boil again. He managed a few more strokes before the arousal boiled over and his orgasm erupted from him. 

Long, thick ropes of ejaculate splashed over his hand and onto his belly. The sticky fluid trickled between his fingers and splattered along his thighs. His muscles tensed and relaxed as the pleasure flowed through him. He was dimly aware that he was grunting and moaning like some kind of prehistoric humanoid. The last spurts of fluid dribbled from him and his breathing was laboured as he flopped back on the bed. He felt warm and relaxed. 

He smiled to himself. When Tonks asked him how he spent the evening he would tell her he was reading a treatise on one of the goblin wars and she would tell him he needed to relax and enjoy himself sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Tonks has a thing for Remus' cock, but isn't sure how to ask


	2. Size Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks' fascination with Remus' size leads to pleasurable rewards for both of them.

It started innocently enough. Tonks was helping Sirius to look after Remus after the full moon. Sirius could spend the night with Remus, but he needed to be back at headquarters early next morning in order to assist with a meeting on some private matter that Tonks was not privy to. It was the first full moon Remus had ever let her help with, previously he had vehemently insisted that she stay as far away from him as possible around the full moon. She chose to focus on this as a development in their relationship rather than to focus on the fact that he had very few other options but to ask for her assistance. Better he trusted her more than she was the lesser of two evils.

As soon as the sun began to rise her escaped convict cousin had appeared, supporting Remus, from the cellar where Remus had spent his transformation. They were at Remus’ place, a cottage in rural wales, and Tonks had spent an anxious night pacing around his sitting room and taking cat-naps on his couch while she waited for the night to be over. As Sirius and Remus limped into the room, bypassing her as they headed straight for the bedroom down the hall, Tonks jumped up to follow.

Sirius had helped his old friend to lie down comfortably on the bed, clapped him on the shoulder and bid them farewell. 

Tonks perched gingerly on the edge of Remus’ bed. “How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

He blinked blearily at her. “Ergh. Fine, I think.”

Tonks wanted to roll her eyes, but she guessed she shouldn’t have expected any other answer from him to a question like that. His slurred speech and unfocused eyes told her how out of it he was. His clenched jaw and fists told her he must be in a great deal of pain. 

“Here, pain potion.” She told him as she held a vial to his lips.

He drank it down gratefully.

“You’ll probably sleep for a few hours.” She told him. Stupid, she thought, he knows that already of course, he’s quite used to this. She reached out to brush his hair off his forehead. She was the one who was out of her element.

She had gone out to the kitchen to fix some soup in case he was up for food later, and mostly to distract herself from her lover’s pallid features and the smell of blood and sweat that permeated the room.

When she returned, she found that Remus had obviously been sleeping restlessly, as the thin dressing robe he had been wearing had come open, exposing him before her. 

She could not help but see. And what she saw was…magnificent. His cock was long, definitely on the longer side of average, and thick. One glimpse of the way his flaccid member lay curled, thick and heavy, over his balls and she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. She felt like a right voyeur, ogling his goods while he was knocked out on pain potion. She had pushed her impure thoughts away.

She had been respectful; she had torn her eyes away and retied his dressing gown. However, the image remained in her head. She and Remus had not advanced their intimacy to the seeing-each-others-genitals stage, despite her hinting at being ready to move further. She couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to have sex with Remus now. More so than before, that is. Now that she knew what he was working with, she could imagine the way it would feel to be filled and stretched by that lovely cock. She was sure he would hit all the right places. The sting of being stretched like that would be tantalizing blend of pleasure and pain. She had spent many a lonely night satisfying herself to the thought of what their union would be like. 

Eventually, imagining was not enough. She wanted him, and what’s more, she was sure that he wanted her just the same way. He was far too much of a gentleman to press the issue, she realized. She needed to make the first move. 

It took her two weeks after the full moon before she worked up the courage to broach the topic with Remus. They were snogging on her couch, both naked from the waist up, he had her pinned down while he kissed a tantalizing trail along her neck. She could fill the hard press of his erection along her thigh and it only served to fuel her fire. She shifted underneath him until she could wrap her legs around his waist, bringing his erection into contact with her aching core through their clothes, making them both groan. 

Remus captured her lips in a hungry kiss, and she felt momentarily victorious that she could have such an impact on him. All smug thoughts were driven from her mind as their mouths slid together and he slid a hand between them to massage her breast. He was truly expert with his hands and he knew just how to tease and pinch and massage to set her body alight. 

He kissed a trail down from her mouth to the untended breast and began kissing and sucking around it, eventually swiping his tongue over the pebbled nipple making her gasp and arch into his mouth. He smiled against her in a way that was just far too smug for her liking. In retaliation, she rocked her hips against his just slightly, causing the air to rush out of him in a grunt. He caught her eye and gave her a conspiratorial wink that had her smiling even as he returned to causing the sensations that were turning her mind to mush.

She wanted more, more than the same thing they always did and the sexual frustration that inevitably followed when neither of them achieved satisfaction. She slid her hand between them and tugged at his belt. He pulled back slightly and gave her a quizzical look. 

“Dora, what – “

She decided that subtlety and tact had never been her strong suit and she should just come out with it.

“I want you to fuck me.” She told him bluntly.

“Wh- Really? Are you sure?” he asked, as though she had just told him the sky had gone green and he was worried she was going mental.

“Yes. I am sure. Please, fuck me.” She asked, punctuating her request with a rocking of her hips against his.  
“Your wish is my command.” He told her; his eyes dark with desire.

He kissed her heatedly, their tongues sliding together with more urgency. Remus slid his hand lower, lower down her body until he got to the fastenings on her jeans, briefly making eye contact with her for permission, before he undid her jeans and helped her pull them off.

“Gods your beautiful.” He exclaimed at the sight of her lying beneath him in nothing but her lacy pink panties. 

“flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Lupin.” She teased, reaching down and undoing his trousers for him, pushing them down along with his briefs in her haste.

He had the audacity to look nervous when he was finally bared before her. As if he didn’t know he had a bloody amazing cock. It was even better looking hard than it had been flaccid. He was long and thick, flushed pink with desire. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

“Merlin’s tits, I do love your cock.” She exclaimed. 

He gave a nervous chuckle, his hand resting near his hipbone as though he was tempted to cover himself from her view. 

“I’ve thought about it a lot, you know.” She threw caution to the wind and admitted. “I’ve thought about wrapping my hand around it, or maybe my mouth” he let out a choked noise “the heat and weight of it.” She whispered this part into his ear as she kissed and nibbled her way along the column of his throat. “Most of all I’ve thought about you fucking me though, I get so wet thinking of you filling me up, stretching me.”

Remus’ nude state left her with little doubt about how much he was enjoying what she was saying, as she could see the flush of his cock darken and the way it pulsed slightly. Remus slid one hand that was resting on her hip between her legs, parting her wet folds and teasing at her entrance. She moaned at the feeling of having his finger so close to where she wanted him to touch.

“You’re so wet.” He said, still sounding surprised despite her filthy words.

He did not delay any longer and simply slid the finger inside of her, making her whimper. It felt so good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He began to slide the finger in and out, setting up a steady rhythm. He brought his other hand between her legs as well and stroked a finger across her engorged clit, making her tremble and cry out. He swiped his finger back across her clit, then he circled it, touching so close to where she needed him but not close enough. He paired the next swipe across her clit with slipping a second finger inside her. She moaned helplessly and arched into his hands. 

He began to rub her clit in circular motions as his fingers thrust in and out her, driving her wild with desire. The tingling heat of an orgasm was building in her belly, warmth spreading into her extremities. It was all so good, just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he inserted a third finger. He barely managed to work those three fingers in and out of her before she was clenching and coming around his fingers, crying out his name.

He continued a slowed version of his touches as he helped her through the aftershocks and then he pulled back to look at her. She kissed him fiercely, pushing past the opportunity to go back on her earlier request that he was offering. She could tell how much he still wanted it in how he kissed her with fervour.

She reached between them and wrapped her hand around the thick base of his erection, making him shudder. She was tempted to just stroke him off instead, but there would be plenty of opportunities for that later. She guided him to her entrance, and he began pushing inside of her, slowly, giving her time to adjust. She was so wet she could feel how easy it was for him to slide in, but he was so thick he was still stretching her with a slight sting as her walls adjusted around him.

It felt like it took forever before he was finally sheathed inside of her, but finally they both moaned as his hips made contact with hers. He didn’t move yet, instead holding himself still to give her time to adjust. She could see the effort it was taking for him not to move in the tension in his arms and the set of his jaw. She kissed him. 

“Please, move.” She begged, rocking her hips against him.

He obliged, starting out slowly pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, maintaining a frustratingly slow pace as they adjusted to each other. He began to pick up the pace thrusting in faster as his lips met hers for a passionate kiss. She rocked her hips back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust in a move that made groan and lose his rhythm. She wanted to be able to move more, to have more control over their pacing. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slightly.

He pulled out immediately, looking worried. “Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No. Fuck, no. You feel so good. Sit up though.” She told him.

He obliged, moving off her to sit up. She sat up as well and slung one leg over his, so she was straddling him. She held him steady and sank down onto him. This angle was so much deeper, and she moaned into his neck at the intensity of sensation. This seemed to egg him on as he picked up a much faster pace than before, thrusting into her with real purpose now. She rocked down onto him, matching the pace of his thrusting.

He pressed wet open-mouthed kisses to her shoulders, breasts, collar bones, anywhere he could reach as their bodies met, the friction and pace driving them both to distraction. She slid her hands into his hair, running her nails along his scalp. He groaned against, the vibrations adding to the sensory overload she was already experiencing.

Several minutes passed of them rocking together like this, the room filled only with the sound of their harsh breathing and the wet slicking of their bodies moving together. Remus shifted, lifting her off of him despite her noise of protest at the loss of contact. In what was a rather smooth move, he adjusted their positions, so they were lying down on their sides, her back to his front. She wasn’t sure of the angle, until he hooked her top leg over his and slid into her. 

He panted harshly, trying to contain a moan of pleasure as they started moving together. It was a good angle, the way their bodies could fit together so fully she realized. It was another minute or two before she realized his secondary motive for putting them in this position. He slid a hand around her waist, pulling her more to him, and then slid it down until he could slip his fingers between her folds to find her clit.

The first pass of his fingers over her clit made her cry out and her walls clench around him. He moaned against her and lost his rhythm. He picked up his pace, but his rhythm had gone to hell. He was close, she realized. She allowed herself to gasp and moan without trying to keep quiet. He pressed himself even closer to her, his thrusts fast and deep as he breathed harshly. 

Finally, finally, she felt the pool of pleasure in her belly reach a boiling level and her orgasm washed over her. She clung to his shoulders, leaving little half-moon indents with her nails no doubt, her legs quivering with the intensity of the pleasure that washed over. Each of Remus’ breaths were coming out as low moans now, she could feel the tension in every part of his body as he clearly fought to hold himself back from the edge of his climax. He made it one, two, three more thrusts before he pulled out and came hard, painting her side and the couch with thick spurts, his hand stroking himself jerkily as he worked through the last shocks of pleasure.

They stayed like that for some time, both getting their breath back. Eventually they sat up properly. Remus leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head before he left her briefly, returning in a moment with a damp washcloth to clean up with.

“I told you, I bloody love your cock.” She told him absently.

He laughed. “Next time, let’s do this in bed.”

“Next time?” she asked quizzically.

He looked embarrassed. “I mean, if you’d like, I thought- maybe….”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Of course, we’re doing this again. Now that I know what I’ve been missing, we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for. Take me to bed, I’m not letting you leave until I’ve had my fill” she told him with playful grin.

“Oh, is that right? We’ll see about that.” He teased.

It was most definitely worth the wait, she thought. He lived up to every fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Tonks comes up with a way of helping Remus past his insecurities


	3. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks has an idea for how to take the next step with Remus.

Tonks was frustrated. Remus was too damn gentlemanly. He stubbornly refused to let her tend to his desires, despite her offering and her wanting to. He had proven to be a generous and skilled lover at bringing her to orgasm with his hands and mouth, but whenever she would reach for him to return the favour, he would spurn her. It was beginning to bother her quite a bit. He just would not let her touch him below the belt, despite the fact that she could tell he was extremely frustrated. She was pretty sure he was going to give himself hypothermia from all the cold showers he had been taking.

Talking to him about it was out of the question though, he refused to engage in any meaningful discussion about it, just insisted he was fine and that he was satisfied with what they had now. She needed another way of addressing the issue. So, she came up with a plan.

Her plan might backfire considerably, but it was the only plan she could come up with. The idea had come to her one evening when she saw the way he reacted to an episode of her favourite TV show. The show was really more porn than plot, it was full of graphic sex scenes but it also held a captivatingly ridiculous level of relationship dramas and intrigue, so she liked to watch it as a guilty pleasure. Her and Remus had been in her flat and she convinced him to watch the newest episode on her telly. A lot of things muggles did confuse her, but she really admired their creativity with the whole telly thing. She’d discovered them in her childhood visits to her muggle paternal grandparents.

So, her and Remus had watched the newest episode together, Tonks providing him with a running commentary on the relationship drama he’d need to know to understand what was happening. He had enjoyed it or been too polite to let her know he hadn’t. It wasn’t watching the show that had clued her in to the idea but what he did afterwards. After they had watched the show, he had been more touchy-feely than usual. Not excessively so, but she had noticed that he was going out of his way to touch her more. 

He had initiated intimacy that night, which was unusual for him, he was always letting her take the lead and set the pace. He had definitely taken the lead in their snog that night, and he had clearly had a goal in mind for their encounter. It was as he kneeled between her legs, his mouth driving her absolutely wild with pleasure that she realized. He was recreating one of the sex scenes from the show. He had seen something he liked in the show and was so aroused by it he had stepped out of his usual comfort zone to chase that pleasure. He had certainly found pleasure in their activities that night. As she was coming down from the high of her orgasm she had looked to him to comment on his expertise but was struck silent by what she saw.  
He had his head tilted, resting his forehead on the side of the couch, cheeks flushed with desire and eyes closed. He had one hand resting on his leg, his thumb grazing his inner thigh, fluttering there as though he was fighting hard to keep himself from palming himself, which she supposed he probably was. It was incredibly erotic. It had also given her her idea.

Her idea was to watch more of the show, under the guise of him getting caught up so he would know all the background if they kept watching the new episodes together. Perhaps if they watched enough, and she could get him so aroused he wouldn’t stop himself from agreeing when she asked to re-enact one of the scenes which suited her desires. 

She set the plan into motion the next time he came over for the evening. She invited him to catch up on episodes and he readily agreed. They cuddled up together on the couch to watch and Tonks made sure she leaned up against his side. She wasn’t allowing any polite distance from him tonight.

Several episodes in, in the middle of a rather drawn out scene of a couple having sex over a desk, Remus began to shift restlessly beside her. Tonks worried that he would just up and leave despite not being able to explain his reason for leaving, or that he would give her a lame excuse just to leave. He was doing nothing to hide the bulge in his trousers though, which at least gave her confirmation that his restlessness was arousal and not true discomfort. 

She was very surprised when she finally got some kind of reaction out of him, just not the one she was expecting. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he slid a hand between his legs to palm himself. Just a quick stroke that probably served only to increase his frustration rather than alleviate it. 

A few long moments passed before he slid his hand between his legs against and rubbed the bulge there, more purposeful attention to his need that made his let out a quiet moan despite his attempts to contain the sound. He froze and his gaze flicked over to her. How she responded to this would certainly affect how the rest of the evening would go, and probably several of their future encounters as Remus was certain to punish himself for this if he felt her response indicated any kind of upset with him.

Hoping she wasn’t further ruining the moment; she gave him a sultry smile and slid her own hand between her legs. He looked startled, but also aroused. She winked playfully at him and then turned back to watching the scene, her hand still rubbing slow circles over her panties under her skirt. Remus was still, it wasn’t until the next sex scene began later in the episode that his hand slipped back between his legs.

He kept shooting her furtive little glances even as he palmed himself steadily. She decided to up the ante and slipped her skirt and panties off in one go, hoping he would match her move. He did, stopping to slide his trousers off, leaving his briefs on though. She’d take what she could get she supposed.

He was more open about stroking himself now that they were both less clothed, but he was still not letting himself fully enjoy the moment. Besides, she wanted to be a part of it too, more than just touching herself. She considered how to go about this. She decided he would probably best react if they started with her. She reached over to him and took his hand, meeting his confused, worried look as she moved his hand over to hover between her legs. He brought her hand to touch her immediately, his fingers slipping between her wet folds. This was familiar territory for them, and he was clearly eager for the certainty.

She wasn’t done yet though. She was distracted for a few moments by the amazing things his fingers were doing, his expert attentions sending shocks of pleasure through her. When she managed to remember her goal through the haze of pleasure, she slipped one hand from grabbing the couch cushions to instead slide along his thigh and between his legs, making him jump and gasp. He did not stop her, though, which she took as a very promising sign.

She slid her hand along the rigid length that she could feel, stroking it and enjoying the way he swallowed convulsively and lost his rhythm with the hand he was using on her. He adjusted quickly though, and if anything began working his fingers over her clit faster and faster, driving her close to the edge at a rapid pace. She was pretty sure that if she came before he did, he would stop her, so she needed to make sure he came first.

She pushed his briefs down until his erection bounced free of the confines. She wrapped her hand around the heated flesh and wasted no time in began to stroke him from base to tip, adding a twist of the wrist over the head after a few strokes. He moaned and rocked up into her hand, pressing his hand more firmly against her at the same time and unintentionally igniting a flash of pleasure from the pressure he applied.

They continued like this for some time, each of them almost competing with the other to cause enough pleasure to throw the other’s rhythm off almost as much as their aim was to give pleasure. It was so erotic, and his hands were so skilled, she knew that she was not going to last much longer. She could tell by the tension in his expression and the steady leak of pre-cum that he was close as well, so she set about making these last few moments count.

She picked up speed with her hand and swiped her thumb across the tip with every stroke, making him moan and throw his head back. He sped up the movement of his fingers as well and it wasn’t long before the wetness of his release was running between her fingers and down her wrist. The sight of him coming undone served to send her over the edge as well and she squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure tore through her.

They spent several long moments in silence with nothing but their mingled breaths as they came back down. Eventually she leaned over to kiss him firmly on the lips. He smiled wanely at her, thankfully displaying no signs of regret or shame that she worried he might feel in the aftermath.

“Wow. Can’t believe we’ve been wasting so much time not doing that.” She exclaimed.  
He nodded. “that was- wow.” He agreed, few words that somehow said it all. “I have no idea what’s been happening in the show though.”

She snickered and reached for the remote. “Yeah, I have no idea where we are anymore, I haven’t been paying attention for a while” she admitted.

“I guess we will just have to rewind and watch it again. Lots of episodes to see.” He said with mock resignation, a flirty look in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - a reader requested chapter! Tonks and Remus go undercover to pleasurable ends


	4. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the undercover mission chapter that I promised, but it is a chapter! Please suspend your disbelief for the unlikely scenario that enables this scene, its the only thing that was coming to mind.

If you asked her about it later, Nymphadora Tonks would tell you that Remus Lupin breaking his fingers was just about the best thing that ever happened to their sex life. 

It had happened, not during a full moon as so many of his injuries did, but in an accident in the kitchen. Remus had been attempting to help Molly with a thanksgiving feast when he had accidently crushed his fingers under the pan that held a truly massive roast turkey as he tried to help lay the dishes out on the table. Despite Molly’s expertise in healing spells, he had managed to splinter the bone when he crushed them and so even after a healing spell, he still needed to splint them for a week or two. 

After just under a week of recovery time, Remus had sheepishly admitted to her that he felt that the most inconvenient part of having his fingers splinted was that they could not engage in their usual physical intimacy, which consisted mostly of snogging and Remus getting her off with his hands. Tonks, who selfishly agreed, had suggested they introduce certain, aides, to their sex life so that they could keep up with the level of intimacy they were accustomed to. She had brought out her vibrator and Remus had proven himself to be a quick study in using it to drive her wild.

The best change to their sex life, however, came a few days after that. They were in her bed in her flat and Remus had spent half an hour teasing her with the vibrator. He was a quick study and had learned how to drive her right to the edge of oblivion and then ease her back, making her a quivering, begging mess before he would finally let her come. She had enjoyed the new aspects of playful exploration that the vibrator had introduced, like learning where else the vibrator felt good, or didn’t feel good. Remus had seemed to relish testing the vibrator out on all the places she enjoyed his mouth or hands. She learned she enjoyed when he ran the vibrator up the insides of her thighs and on her nipples, but when he tested it on her sides or the backs of her knees she had just about kicked him in the face trying to get away from the sensation, which caused him much amusement. 

Tonks was lying with her head on his chest after her rather spectacular, mind-numbing orgasm from all that edging, when Remus finally worked up the courage to ask her. 

“Dora? Er- Dora, could I, maybe- I mean, I was wondering-“Remus broke off awkwardly. Tonks glanced up at his face and noticed how flushed he was, and how he looked nervous but also maybe a little excited.

“What is it?” she asked.

Tonks was dead curious to know what he was about to say. Normally, seeing him so flustered and embarrassed might make her deflect and shift the topic to ease his discomfort, but she desperately wanted to know what he was going to say so instead she waited patiently for him to find the words to answer.

“I, uh –I wonder if- no, you know what, never mind. Never mind. It’s nothing really.” Remus babbled, trying to brush the topic aside. 

“No! Tell me. Please. I won’t laugh or anything, promise.” Tonks begged, trying to give him puppy dog eyes while also trying to keep her features impassive and not at all amused.

He glared at her. “You’re already making fun of me! No. It’s nothing, really, just drop it. Forget I said anything.”

“I’m not making fun of you. Promise.” She assured him, moving properly so she was sitting next to him, her hands drawing soothing patterns on his chest. 

Remus sighed, and seemed to be calculating the risk before he spoke. “Well. Okay. I was wondering- couldyoumaybeusethevibratoronme?” the question rushed out of him almost all in one breath.

Tonks was surprised. She didn’t know what she had thought he was going to say, but it hadn’t been that. 

“Oh. Yeah, I can.” She said matter-of-factly, before shifting beside him so that she was facing him and reaching for the vibrator.

He watched her through hooded eyes as she turned the vibrator on and chose a desirable setting. She watched the way he stared intently at the little vibrating oval in her hand, and the look of disappointment on his face when she turned it off. 

“relax, let’s just ease into it.” She comforted him.

She leaned in to press their lips together and they kissed languidly for several minutes, allowing them both to get more comfortable with the anticipation of a new situation. When Tonks felt that Remus was comfortable enough, she pulled away and flicked the vibrator back on. She trailed it very lightly down his stomach below his bellybutton, watching the way his muscles contracted.

He flinched slightly at the first brush off the vibrator against him through his pants, but he soon relaxed and she pressed the vibrator back to him with more firmness. He gasped and his hips jerked up unintentionally. She shot him an admonishing look before she stroked the vibrator from base to tip. The moment the vibrator touched the tip of his erection he let out a strangled sound and thrust his hips up, catching her by surprise and knocking her hand away.

“Sorry” he gasped, flushing a little with embarrassment.

“mm you’re fine.” She assured him, kissing and nipping along his neck until he relaxed again.

She experimented with pressing the vibrator directly to the head of his cock. His while body vibrated as he tried to hold still. She was fascinated by the way his hips twitched slightly with the little aborted thrusts he was holding back. She rolled the vibrator back down his length and he grunted and gave another thrust. She would have let him, but his movements kept knocking her hand and serving to knock the vibrator away, which made him only move more as he tried to chase the sensation. They were never going to get anywhere at this rate.

She pulled her hand away and sat up. “Keep still.” She admonished him firmly. He nodded in assent, watching her with wide eyes.

She pressed the vibrator back to him experimentally, watching as he shivered with the effort of holding still. “Very good.” She praised him in a sultry tone. 

She very gently trailed the vibrator along his length, stopped to roll it across his balls which caused him to let out a strangled yelp and give some kind of aborted motion as though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push up into the sensation or pull away. She continued trailing it across his length, but the continued feeling of the vibrator on him wore down his control and he began rocking his hips again, throwing off any kind of consistency or rhythm.

She sat back on her heels as she considered what to do. Then, she smirked as a rather wicked solution occurred to her. Without another word, she slipped off the bed and wandered over to her closet.

“Wait- please, Dora – can we try again? I won’t- I’ll keep still this time.” He asked, breathlessly. He could not keep the expression of disappointment off his face at the possibility that she was stopping. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” She assured him, glancing over her shoulder and drinking in the sight of him propped up in her bed, half-naked and flushed with desire. 

She dug through her closet until she had gathered up four silk scarves. Finally, there was a good use for these – Christmas presents from relatives who clearly didn’t know her very well. She clambered back onto the bed while Remus eyed her warily.

“What are you going to do with those?” he asked somewhat anxiously.

“I thought they might help you keep still.” She suggested. She hoped that this wasn’t too out of line. She realized that being tied up was probably quite out of his comfort zone, as she had gathered his previous sexual experiences had all been very by-the-book, vanilla. “Do you want to try? I’ll undo them if you aren’t into it.”

He hesitated before responding. “yes, let’s try them.”

“you sure?”

“Yeah, I want to try them.” He said with more conviction.

“Do you want to take your bottoms off?” she asked.

He blushed but did not say no immediately. “I- I don’t think that’s necessary. I feel it perfectly well through my pants.”

“But it could feel better without them.” She reasoned. “and, you won’t have to worry about the mess if your naked.”

Remus acquiesced, and slipped off his sleep pants, shivering slightly as the cool air in the room hit his bare, heated skin. Tonks drank in the sight of him, he did not let her see him nude very often and Tonks always made sure to appreciate the sight when she could. Tonks loved admiring the thick, heavy weight of his cock as it jutted out over his stomach, flushed with desire that had not fully dissipated despite his uncertainty over the scarves, revealing just how eager he was to keep exploring this new realm of intimacy. 

Tonks made sure she was very gentle as she used the scarves to tie his wrists to the headboard, and his ankles to the posts at the end of the bed. She took her time trailing the scarves and her hands along his body as she did so to try to keep him relaxed.

She captured his lips with her own when she had tied the last scarf, making him more comfortable and renewing the air of anticipation that had been somewhat overshadowed by nerves.

Being tied up was apparently all the restraint Remus needed to relax in a way she was not sure she had ever seen him relax before. He spent so much time trying to maintain his control and to never push boundaries, it seemed as though the restraints helped ease some of his constant concerns that he would hurt her or cross the line in some way. 

Tonks turned the vibrator back on and trailed it up the inside of his thigh with a feather light touch. Remus hummed his approval. She rolled it as close to his erection as she could without actually touching it. She continued to tease him, brushing the vibrator close to his cock and his balls without actually touching where he wanted her most. Remus grew more and more fidgety as she continued to deny him the real sensations that he desired, each time she drew close to touching him properly he would tense, only not to receive the pleasure he was craving.

Finally, she did not stop when she ran the vibrator up his thigh to his cock and instead rolled it along the bare length of it. He shuddered and pulled at his restraints, gasping out a low keening sound.  
Tonks continued to run the vibrator over his erection, from base to tip, circling it around the glans under the head and along the slit at the tip, and over his balls as well. The desperate noises leaking from his lips spurred her on. She could tell as the pleasure built up and he began to approach release.

“please…Dora, please…please I need...” Remus writhed, trying to push his hips up into the sensation. She pulled her hand away so that his hips only met air and he flopped back with a frustrated groan.

Tonks held the vibrator away from him, stroking along the outer side of his thigh with her free hand, watching the muscles in his leg twitch and jump at the overload of sensation. She leaned in and captured his lips with her own, their mouths sliding together hungrily. He kissed her desperately before breaking away to breath unintelligible pleas into her shoulder that had her smiling somewhat smugly at the power she had over him.

Tonks brought the vibrator back to press it against the head of Remus’ cock, pressing it there for a few seconds before pulling away. Remus dug his heels into the mattress in apparent effort to keep from thrusting, as though he hoped that would stop her from moving away. She smiled wickedly and brought the vibrator down, setting up a rhythm of pressing it to the head of his cock for one or two seconds and then pulling it away for a second or two and repeating it. She could hear the sound of fabric as he tried to pull his bound wrists free. 

“Merlin- Fucking-“ he choked out, before his words broke off into only an unintelligible moan. Tonks watched in fascination as she could see the muscles in his abdomen and thighs tense up and his balls draw up as he neared his climax. Just when she could tell that he was almost at the point of no return, she took the vibrator away and wrapped her other hand around the base of his erection and held tight, preventing him from orgasming. 

He let out a string of curses that he attempted to muffle with his forearm.

“Only you could be worried about cursing in a moment like this” she teased.

“Just- don’t mock, just-“ he panted.

“Just what?” she asked, leaning in to mouth at that spot by his ear that always made him shiver, coaxing the answer out of him.

“Just- please. Dora, please, I need- your hand- something- please, just, let me come.” He pleaded.

She kissed him tenderly, and then eased her grip from around the base of his erection and instead began to pump him in firm, even strokes. It didn’t take long before his back bowed as he pushed his hips as firmly into her hand as he could manage and let out a long, choked groan as warm fluid splashed across his stomach and over her hand. 

Finally, he flopped back on the bed. Tonks shifted around so she was kneeling next to him and untied his wrists and ankles before lying down next to him. They both cleaned up before cuddling up together. 

“So, I would say that was a success.” She mused.

He laughed, open and relaxed. “yeah, I would say that it was.”


	5. Undercover and Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested chapter: things get heated after an undercover mission

Tonks tugged nervously at the hem of her obscenely short mini skirt and examined herself in the mirror. Despite the outfit feeling too raunchy for her liking, she was liking the way she looked. Her tight maroon scoop neck top showed off her breasts and the hint of lace from her bralette. the top was inclined to ride up slightly from the black mini skirt, leaving a tantalizing strip of skin bare at her waist. She felt like sex in a pair of kitten heels and couldn’t help but gaze appreciatively at herself in the mirror, wondering what the reaction would be if she wore this to an order meeting. Molly would be trying to shield everyone’s eyes, probably, as she was already inclined to suggesting Tonks was underdressed (“aren’t you cold dear? I could knit you a few sweaters if you like”). 

The war between feeling like a trollop or a seductress was won, in her mind, by her boyfriend’s reaction. Remus was seated awkwardly on the edge of her bed, fiddling with a stray thread from the comforter and had been looking resolutely everywhere but at her as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. This in itself was a win for her, as she could usually judge his interest by how awkward he got about it. Now, however, with her back turned, Remus was not avoiding looking at her but was instead eyeing her appreciatively. Hungrily, even. Tonks understood his hesitancy to display lustful feelings and she was happy with their physical relationship as it was, but she also enjoyed each glimpse she got that betrayed a level of passion that he normally tried to lock away.

Tonks and Remus were going to be spending their evening at a strip club. The Order had gathered intelligence that an individual known to recruit to the dark lord’s army was going to be at this club that evening and they wanted to gather any intel they could into what the other side’s recruitment promises were so that they could know what misinformation was being spread to hopefully combat that and keep vulnerable populations from being swayed by those false promises.

Tonks had never actually been to a strip club before, but she was curious about what it would be like. When they arrived at the club, she found that it was rather non-descript outside. Inside, it looked almost like any other nightclub she had ever been to, except for the women in lingerie dancing provocatively on raised platforms around the room. Some of the couples scattered about the place were also engaging in some more openly amorous displays than you might see in a night club, but nothing too outright scandalous.

They found a spot to sit where they would be able to survey the room without being obvious. They took a seat on a loveseat that was back to back with another. However, the couple that occupied the other were intent on trying to consume each other’s mouths and so were unlikely to pay them much mind.

Like most recon missions, much time was devoted to waiting. They ordered a drink each from the bar and set about trying to blend in and enjoy the dancers while they waited for the target to arrive.

After a while, Tonks began to grow bored. She glanced at Remus to see how he was doing.

Beside her, Remus was shifting restlessly. She wasn’t sure if it was due to all the nudity visible in the room, the sounds of the couple behind them clearly moving from heavy petting to all-out exhibitionist sex, or the little designs that she was drawing on his thigh with her finger. Belatedly, she thought that it was probably pretty cruel of her to tease him so much when he was so hesitant about acting on his desires. She didn’t want to stop though, she wanted to tease him, and part of her hoped that he just needed a push to make a move. 

Tonks began to draw a larger pattern on his thigh, and it was purely coincidence that this meant she needed to run her finger farther up his leg. Remus said nothing, but he did shift again. To her surprise, he let his legs fall apart a little more, which meant that she was now drawing patterns a little more towards his inner thigh, and the place where she could see the outline of his erection. 

Had he done that on purpose? She wondered. Was he trying to subtly ask her to touch him there? She couldn’t tell. She decided to take the gamble, and she began to ever-so-slightly drift towards that place where she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Dora.” His hand over hers stopped her. She looked at him curiously, desperately hoping he wasn’t going to put a stop to things. Remus pressed his lips to the column of her throat, mouthing at the skin just below her ear. “Our target just arrived.” He whispered to her.

She sighed, mostly from disappointment, though she tried to disguise it as a sound of pleasure. For the briefest of moments, she had forgotten why they were there. 

Their target took a seat near the restrooms and wasted no time beginning his recruitment meetings. Tonks and Remus took turns passing by to the restroom to eavesdrop on what was being said. The target spoke to many men, but eventually he spoke to a woman, who Remus then followed outside to distract while Tonks morphed into her and went to the target, asking him to go over the details again with her, which he happily did. Tonks morphed back to herself in the restroom and reported her success back to Remus, we had sat back down in their old seats, trying to appear nonchalant.

With their mission complete, Remus rose to leave.

“Actually, can we stay?” Tonks asked, biting her lip. 

“Stay?” he replied, his eyes wide, though he did sit back down.

“Yeah, stay. I’m kind of enjoying this night out, what about you?” she responded, leaning into him and putting her hand on his thigh, the tips of her fingers dangerously and tantalizingly close to his still-slightly present erection.

“Yeah. Let’s stay.” He responded gruffly, turning his head to capture her lips with his own. 

Their mouths slid together in a heated dance. Remus rested one hand on the small of her back while the other cupped the back of her head. Tonks kept her hand on his thigh, occasionally exerting pressure of shifting it a millimetre or two closer to where he so clearly wanted it to go. They carried on like this for a while before Remus began to get restless. He was clearly eager for more but she could tell by the way he shot nervous glances around them that he wasn’t going to be comfortable with going further in the middle of the club.

He surprised her by pulling away and getting to his feet. She was about to protest when he pulled her close to whisper in her ear. “Come with me, let’s take this somewhere more private.”

They rounded the corner and he pulled her into one of the private rooms, kicking the door shut behind her. He was everywhere, kissing her and mouthing at her neck and her exposed collar bones, running his hands over her hips and ass and sliding them up the inside of her shirt. 

“Remus, Remus” she panted “wait”, trying to put space between them for a moment. He stopped immediately and took a step back, breathing heavily.

“Sorry” he told the ground. 

“Don’t be. It’s just… we’re not supposed to be in here. Someone could come in.” she said breathlessly, not sure she really wanted them to stop.

He looked relieved that she didn’t want to stop. “No one will come in. If they do, they’ll just kick us out and we can continue this somewhere else.” He replied as he pulled her to him again and resumed his exploration of the skin under her top. 

“Maybe we should just wait until we get home then” she gasped out as he pulled her shirt over her head and lowered his mouth to the exposed skin of her breasts all while his hand fiddled with the clasp on her bra.

“I don’t want to wait” he growled out against her skin, making her shiver.

“merlin…neither do I” she said as he managed to divest her of her bra and his mouth closed over her nipple.

She moaned and arched into him, pressing herself towards the wet heat of his mouth. He brought one hand to her neglected breast and cupped and fondled it as he sucked her other breast and stroked at her nipple with his tongue.

She brought her hand up to grip his hair, trying to hold him in place even though she was pretty certain he had no intention of stopping. She was distantly aware of the pitchy breaths she was letting out and the way he was already turning her legs to jelly, even without touching her below the waist but she had no capacity to be embarrassed, all of her consciousness focused on the pleasure.

She was grateful to feel the cool leather of the couch against her legs as her legs trembled. She sat down rather ungracefully, the ungainly movement taking Remus by surprise. She sat up properly and looked up at him. His eyes were lust-blown, nearly all pupil and he was looking at her with a mixture of shock, hope, and hunger. She realized that she had entered a rather compromising position, as she was now perfectly eye level with the fastenings on his jeans, and she had ended up with her mouth very close to the bulge in his pants. He was looking at her with apprehension, but she could tell he was wondering if she had chosen this angle on purpose. She couldn’t let such an opportunity go to waste, could she? She closed the distance and pressed a brief, open mouthed kiss to the tenting of his jeans. He shuddered and gasped.

“Dora-“ he started, but he did not get a chance to continue as she pressed another kiss to his clothed erection, pressing open mouthed kisses down the length of it that she could see. He seemed to be at a loss for what to do with his hands, reluctant to put them on her head for fear she might think he was trying to force her movements. He eventually settled on resting them on her shoulders. 

She could feel his reaction when she finally reached the concealed tip of his erection and pressed a wet kiss there. His fingers pressed into her shoulders and he leaned in slightly. A loud groan, almost a shout, shot out of him, and she looked up and shushed him teasingly. When she looked back down, she could see a little wet spot appearing at the place where she just kissed, and she realized that she would be able to make him come like this, through his pants.

As tempted as she was to indulge the feeling of pride that that inspired, she knew that he would probably be terribly embarrassed to lose control like that, and so she pulled back and instead tugged on his arm so that he was kneeling also.

She tried to ignore the brief flash of disappointment that she saw in his eyes before he leaned in to kiss her. She let their tongues slide together for a few moments before she couldn’t resist whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll blow you any time you ask.”

He gave her an admonishing look which was ruined by the way he was also grinning. She felt a thrill of success, Remus would normally have blushed and stammered about he didn’t expect anything, and didn’t want her to cater to him, and on and on.

They kissed languidly. Remus used his new position on his knees to kiss his way down her neck and to her breasts where he lavished attention on one and then the other. He brought his hand up so that he could stroke and gently pinch at one nipple while he gave the other similar treatment with his mouth. Gradually, he began kissing his way down her chest and belly until he reached the waistband of her skirt. He slid his hands up her bare thighs until he got to the edge of her skirt, gradually nudging it up a bit every time his hands reached it. 

“Scoot down a bit, love.” He told her, and she obeyed. 

For a few moments he did nothing different, simply stroked at her thighs and edged the hem of her skirt higher and higher with each pass. Then, he looked up at her and pressed a pointed kiss to the inside of her right thigh.

“Dora… Can I…?” he asked.

“Yes.” She replied, without knowing the specifics of what he was asking for but sure that, whatever it was, she wouldn’t object.

Remus pushed her skirt further up, exposing her panties to the cool air of the room and making her shiver. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the growing damp spot on her underwear, looking up at her to check it was still alright and whether she was enjoying it. Having seen his answer in her face, he pressed another kiss to her panties, staying in close so that his warm breath tickled her and made her shiver. She realized that he was returning the same teasing that she had just given him. He pulled back and tugged her panties down, exposing her heated skin to the cool air in the room. He made up for the coolness of the room by pressing his warm palm against her, applying just a tease of pressure for a moment. 

She let her legs fall further apart, encouraging him to get to it. He smirked up at her but followed through with her unspoken request by slipping a finger into her folds and stroking her clit. Her hips arched up off the couch into his hand as he slowly passed his finger back and forth across her clit, not enough to make her come but enough to drive her wild. He moved one finger down to tease at her entrance and drag some of the moisture there up to her clit. His strokes began to speed up and he alternated between stroking back and forth over it and occasionally circling it, or just pressing down on her clit. He was driving her absolutely wild and she couldn’t stop the appreciative moans and the way she was moving her hips to try to meet him.

She heard the rustle of fabric and then the sound of a zipper and she realized he had undone his jeans. She peered down at him and watched in fascination as he struggled to try to fit his hand down into his jeans. They had been form-fitting to begin with, and with the added strain of the tenting in his pants, she could see that he would never be able to fit his hand in to stroke himself. He would need to take himself out of his jeans, but she was already pretty certain he would consider that going too far. He struggled for another moment, his hips stuttering out a few aborted thrusts towards his hand before he cursed and removed his hand.

He resumed his focus on her then, licking a teasing stroke up her inner thigh and close to her folds.   
He replaced his fingers with his tongue then, licking over her clit and making her legs tense. He brought one hand to her entrance and tentatively pressed in. She pushed her hips towards him, encouraging him. He slid his finger inside her and began to set up a thrusting motion with his finger while his tongue worked on her clit.

Remus pulled his mouth away for a moment and she was about to protest rather vocally when she realized that he was shifting in so that he could press himself against her leg. She planted her feet firmly on the ground so that she was providing some resistance for him to apply pressure against. She thought she could feel the pulse of his erection against her calf even through his jeans, and he grunted in relief as she pressed her leg back into him, giving him the pressure that he was seeking.

He picked up the pace, drawing figure eights with his tongue around her clit before rapidly flicking his tongue over her clit. At the same time, he also inserted a second finger and continued thrusting them into her.

The pleasure made her legs shake for a moment, including the leg trapped between his, which in turn provided friction as it rubbed against his erection. He hissed and his hands searched uselessly for something to grab onto before he gripped both of her hips.

“Oh fuck.” He grunted; his whole body tensed. She realized that he was holding back, holding still, trying to keep from rocking against her leg to try to chase that friction. 

“I don’t mind, if you want to move.” She breathed, trying not to break this bubble of arousal that was protecting them from his usual gentlemanly boundaries.

He shook his head and pressed forward, sliding his tongue between her folds to lap at her with increased pressure and speed. She felt her orgasm begin to build and she moaned. She wasn’t about to let him deny himself so easily though, so she purposefully shifted her leg so that she could rub against him. He moaned against her, the vibrations making her throw her head back and arch up. His hips stuttered and he rocked forward against his control. 

He pulled back again, pressing his forehead against her hip as he tried to regain control. 

“Come up here.” She told him, holding her hand out to him.

“No- I can- I’ll control myself.” He panted.

“That’s not why. Just come up here.” She pleaded.

He looked at her warily but obeyed, moving to lie on the couch with her, between her legs. The hard length of his erection was pressing against her center and she gasped. 

“mmm, you feel good.” She told him as she stroked her hands up and down his back before frantically beginning to undo his buttons so she could feel his skin against hers. He helped her with the last few and then tossed his shirt away.

“I want you inside me” she admitted, looking at him and biting her lip. She hoped he wouldn’t be scared off, she desperately wanted relief. 

He looked alarmed, but also aroused and she watched him war with the two emotions before he simply nodded and then kissed her hungrily. She reached down between them and undid the clasp on his jeans and he kicked them off. Next, he lifted his hips and she helped him remove his briefs. Then there was no barrier between them. He held himself over her and she looked down at him, admiring the thick length of him. Remus kissed her soundly and moved to settle more firmly between her legs.

At the last moment he hesitated, holding himself still with the tip of his erection almost touching her, seemingly frozen with indecision. Tonks was not so undecided, she reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his length, guiding it into her as she shifted onto it. 

They both groaned as the tip of his erection slid in, filling her inch by inch. Remus seemed to get over his cold feet rather quickly at that point as he eagerly pushed the rest of the way in, not stopping until his hips met hers. He was panting harshly and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, but she was mesmerized by this glimpse of him coming unravelled in a way he would never normally let himself be. 

He waited, holding himself still, presumably for her to adjust to the feeling of being stretched this way, but she neither needed nor wanted that. 

“Go.” She urged. “Please, don’t make me wait.”

“Dora,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth before he obeyed her request and began to rock his hips against her, picking up the pace until he had set up a steady rhythm. “Dora,” he repeated, but whatever he wanted to say to her was lost in their mingled breathing as they moved together.

Tonks brought her legs up to wrap around his hips, crossing her feet at the ankles so she could pull him closer.

“Oh, yes, keep your legs just like that” he grunted, picking up the pace, adding a little pause at the end of each thrust so that he could enjoy the feeling of being fully sheathed inside her. “Merlin you feel so good.”

She began to rock back to meet each of his thrusts, the wet sound of their skin connecting began to mingle with their harsh breathing.  
He drew almost all the way out before pushing back in a few times, much to her delight. The feeling of emptiness followed by being filled so completely again was fantastic. She felt her second orgasm begin to build. She tightened her legs around him, trying to increase friction. He seemed to sense what she needed because he slid one hand between them and began circling her clit with two fingers. She felt the pleasure wash over her as she dug her nails into his shoulders and arched into him. He slowed his thrusts while she recovered but picked up the pace again almost immediately when she loosened her hold on his shoulders.

“Oh- Oh- I’m gonna come” he gasped, his hips moving jerkily.

It was amazing, a wonderful feeling to be so sated while he approached his release as well. It was perfect- it- oh shit, a sudden realization crashed over her.

“Don’t come! Don’t come!” she cried hurriedly, trying to push him off of her. He pulled out and reached down to pinch his erection, which revolted by throbbing harshly in his hand as he tried to pull himself back from the edge. Thankfully, there was none of the tell-tale wetness that would indicate she was too late.

“What the hell Dora?” he panted. 

“Sorry! I just- sorry – I just remembered I’m not on the potion.” She explained. “We need the spell.”

“Oh. Of course.” He said, making a motion to retrieve his wand from his discarded pants, which accidently brought his erection in contact with her leg. He sat up abruptly.

“I uh, I need you to do it. I’m so keyed up right now I’m going to come if you look at me the wrong way.” He admitted, his eyes squeezed shut with a mixture of arousal and shame. 

She giggled but reached over and retrieved her wand. She cast the charm for protection and then pulled him back to her. He wasted no time before propping himself up on his elbows over her and thrusting back in. 

He made it two, three thrusts before he slowed up again. “Oh, fuck. I’m not going to last.” He warned, even as his rhythm became uneven, the pleasure making it hard for him to keep the pace steady. 

“I don’t care, you feel fucking amazing. Keep going.” She told him.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I want to feel you come undone.”

He began to thrust faster, picking up the pace and making the couch creak as he drove into her, pressing messy open-mouthed kisses to her shoulders, interrupted by his desperate moans. After another minute he stilled completely, before giving a few final thrusts and she felt the warmth within her that signalled his release. He stayed still there, his hot breath tickling the sweaty hair at the nape of her neck, before he pulled out and sat back against the couch.

There were several long moments where they sat together, their breathing and heart rates returning to normal, not saying much but just being together in the moment before Tonks spoke.

“I guess we should put our cloths back on” she mused.

Just then, there was knocking on the door and a security guard stepped into the room, looking displeased.

Having been kicked out, the couple made their way home, laughing together the whole way.


	6. Testing Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not re-read this at all, so it is probably littered with errors and inconsistencies but it is pwp so..
> 
> I have been shockingly busy lately so I am just excited that I am getting some writing up! Hopefully you like it :)

Remus Lupin was in hell. A new kind of hell. A hell full of pleasurable torture that was sure to ruin him. He was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard, and Tonks was sitting in his lap. He loved feeling her whole body pressed up against his, the way her body fit along his, and the way they could continue to kiss at this angle. He had not anticipating there would be any downside. But there was.

It had started out innocently enough. Tonks had been sitting between his legs, leaning against him and he had been reading to her. He didn’t know why, but Tonks liked listening to him read aloud to her. He enjoyed reading, and being close to her, so he considered it a win-win. They had been talking, teasing each other, flirting aimlessly. Gradually the teasing had shifted into something…more. 

They had begun kissing, their mouths moving together hot and wet. She swiped her tongue across his lower lip and he moaned, allowing her to slip her tongue in to slide against his. He cupped her hip with one hand as he deepened the kiss. He broke away to catch his breath and peppered kisses along her jaw, stopping to suck on that spot by her ear that made her whimper. He puffed out a warm breath of air at the sound and she shivered. He loved the noises she made, loved that he could pull those sounds from her. He pressed their mouths together again, their tongues sliding together as they each tried to control the kiss. There were not many places for her to put her hands, but when she grabbed his thigh he jumped in surprise. Her hand was barely higher than his knee, but warmth flooded his belly and he felt himself grow hard at an embarrassing speed. In this position, there was no way she wouldn’t feel it.

“Oh, gods, sorry.” He gasped, flushing with embarrassment as he tried to lift her off of him.

They hadn’t explicitly set those boundaries, but Tonks had hesitantly admitted to not being ready to take their relationship further. He was fine with it, he enjoyed things how they were, but without explicit boundaries he was terrified of unknowingly overstepping one.

“Don’t be, and don’t you dare move.” Tonks replied, resisting his attempts to shift her away. She settled more firmly between his legs and captured his lips once again so that he could not protest.

Not that he wanted to protest all that much, he was secretly enjoying this position very much. He ran his hands up her legs from her knees gently skimming them up her sides, before moving one to cup her cheek and leaving the other to cup the swell of a breast. He gently massaged it, swiping his thumb across her nipple, disguised as it was by her shirt and bra. He slid his hands back down to the edge of her t-shirt.

“can I take this off?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah.” She replied, which made him smile. She had a way with words.

He gently pulled the shirt over her head, having to dodge one of her elbows when she nearly elbowed him in the jaw. She grinned at him sheepishly as he tossed the shirt aside.

Now, with so much skin bared to him, he explored her torso with his hands, taking his time before he undid the clasp of her bra and could finally cover her bare breasts with his hands. He enjoyed the feel of them in his hands for a moment before he began to caress them, running his thumbs over the pebbled nipples. Her gasps and moans spurred him on. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking on a spot near her shoulder, somewhat put out that he would be able to reach no further in this position.

They continued in this fashion for several minutes, him lavishing attention on her breasts with his hands, and their mouths moving together, trying to exercise some of their mounting frustration by battling for dominance in this kiss. 

She surprised him by reaching up to cover one of his hands with her own and moving it slowly down to the warmth radiating between her legs. They both moaned. He skimmed his fingers across the seam of her pajamas pants, enjoying the way she squirmed and tucked her head into his neck. He relished the way she responded to his touch. He was still absolutely baffled that someone as amazing as Tonks would want someone like him to touch her.

He turned his teasing touch into a slight rubbing with his whole hand against her and she arched up into his hand. He moved his hands to her waistband and pushed it down some, until she could kick them the rest of the way off, along with her panties.

From this angle he got a full view of her body laid out before him, and he could watch his own hand as he slid his fingers between her legs. He had no idea watching his own hand could be so erotic, but it was. He slipped his fingers between her wet folds, finding and teasing the little nub and causing her to bite her lip. He used one finger to softly circle the little bundle of nerves, a feather light touch intended to tease and frustrate. Tonks pressed wet, opened mouthed kisses against his neck, an effective distraction but he persisted. He added a slight press of his finger at the end of every circle and she keened. He captured her lips with his own as he began to touch her with more purpose, dipping his finger down into the wetness at her entrance and dragging some back up to lubricate the circular movements of his finger.

It did not take long before she was huffing in frustration and trying to push her hips into his hand. He obliged her and added more pressure as he added a second finger to his motions. He changed things up and began a figure eight pattern with two fingers. She moaned and cursed, arching her hips in a way that caused her bottom to press firmly into his groin as she pressed herself into his hand. He couldn’t contain a groan at the pressure this introduced to his aching erection. 

He had almost forgotten his own arousal as he focused on the new angle and how best to pleasure her, but now he was in hell. He couldn’t help but be affected by the way her bottom pressed against his groin. She shifted slightly to give him better access with his hand, and his erection slid into place in the crease of her bottom, the tip pressing against his belly. He cursed and had to still his hand for a moment. The pressure on his erection was having a great effect on him. He kissed her somewhat desperately as he tried to re-focus. The pause in his attentions to her need was not welcomed by her though, and Tonks wiggled her hips slightly to remind him he had a job to do. He moaned and his hips jerked involuntarily. 

“Ah! Fuck.” He hissed, the combination of pressure, and the friction of his cock sliding between her back and his belly with his thrust was nearly overwhelming. “Sorry.” He panted when she smirked at him. 

“Don’t be. Just don’t stop.” She told him.

He tried to focus again on the teasing circles he was drawing with his finger, but it felt like his entire world had narrowed down to the pounding pulse between his legs and he was struggling to focus on anything other than the desire to thrust up again to try to relive that delicious friction. He applied more pressure as he reintroduced a second finger to the pattern. He needed to remember this was about her, not him, but he was undeniably, overwhelmingly, embarrassingly, aroused.

He brought his free hand up to cup her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers and pinching it slightly. She gasped and gripped his thighs. He peppered kisses along her neck and shoulder. 

He decided if he drove her to distraction, perhaps that would distract him from his predicament. He eased up his fingers just as her breath began to speed up. He reduced his movements to only a teasing back and forth movement. 

“Oh, you bastard.” She panted, without malice. 

He smiled against her shoulder. Yes, this was better. This was controlled. He needn’t have worried; he knew how to do this. He moved his hand away entirely, trailing it up the inside of her thigh, enjoying the silvery shine of wetness that his fingers left in their path. He skimmed his fingers across her mound as though he was going to return to her clit but instead simply brushed over it as he repeated the slow drag of his fingers up and down her other thigh. 

She groaned in frustration and arched her hips again. Again, her bottom pressed into his groin as she angled herself more towards his touch. Again, the pressure caused an uncontrolled reaction in him and he thrust against her before he could stop himself. The drag of his pajama pants, the warm press of her body, the way the tip of his erection rubbed along his belly through his cotton pants drove him wild. Both hands grabbed on to her hips and this time he was helpless to prevent himself from thrusting up a second time. He was mortified by the garbled moan he let out and by the fact that, on the second thrust, his erection had left a sticky stripe on his belly. His cock was leaking a small damp patch on his pajama pants and he had the presence of mind to think she would be able to see that when they stopped, and to be embarrassed at the thought.

“Sorry.” He panted, again. “Sorry.”

Tonks kissed him soundly. “Mmmm. Do you like that? You like when I press against you?” her sultry questions made him blush. She bit her lip against a smug grin and brought her hand up to tangle in his hair. “Hmm?” she pushed for an answer.

“Yes.” He admitted in a puff of breath. “Yes, I like it.” He gasped out.

“Good.” She nibbled at his jaw and grabbed his hand, putting it back to her.

He realized she knew exactly what she was doing, was perhaps even doing it on purpose. The thought that she may want to press against him like that, even that she might want to arouse him or to have him thrust against her, was erotic. Did she enjoy him thrusting against her? Would she let him do it more? The thought of the pressure and the friction he felt when he thrust up against her and tried to imagine how it would feel if he set a rhythm with his thrusts. Throbbed sharply at the thought and he moved his hand from her hip. He realized he was moving to touch himself and put his hand back on her hip, a little shocked and horrified at himself.

He had never been so unable to ignore his own arousal before, he was a little at a loss for what he should do. He didn’t want to ask her to change positions because she was clearly enjoying the angle, and he didn’t want to have to admit why he wanted to move.

He resumed the figure eight patterns he was drawing with two fingers around her clit. Trying to tease and edge her had not worked out in his favour, so perhaps he needed to try to go at full speed. He added a firm swipe of his thumb to the rhythm of the figure eights he was drawing, and she whimpered, spreading her legs further. He dipped his fingers down to her entrance for more of the moisture there but stopped to experimentally dip his finger into her tight heat. He slipped in a second quickly, enjoying the way she clenched around his fingers. He brought his other hand to take over attention on her clit as he continued the shallow thrusts with his fingers. 

“ungh, yeah, do that” she groaned. “Merlin you know how to use your hands. So fucking good.”

“I try.” He replied smugly.

At last, balance was restored. He continued using one hand to circle and rub her clit while he used two fingers of the other to thrust into her tight heat. Her breathing sped up and she began to pant and moan as he drove her closer to the edge.

He was mentally congratulating himself for passing this hurdle when a new problem arose. Both of his hands were pressing on her, and she was leaning more heavily on him the closer to the edge she got, her back was now firmly pressing into his torso. His cock was sandwiched firmly between them, every inch of it enveloped by the dual press of their bodies. The constant pressure was amazing and agonizing. He could feel a tremble in his thighs as he had to hold himself back from moving. 

He picked up speed with his motions. He had never realized she moved so damn much when he touched her, but it was becoming all too apparent now that every wiggle or tremor in her body was sending lightning bolts of pleasure to his core. Her movements were causing constant little flickers of friction against him which was mind numbingly pleasurable. 

“You’re killing me, Dora.” He panted before he could stop himself.

“Do something about it, I dare you.” She challenged.

Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, each venting their bubbling arousal and frustration into the kiss.

Remus mind was in flames with the pleasure. He didn’t have the capacity to wonder about what she meant, only that she had issued a challenge. Do something, she had said, but she hadn’t specified what. Remus decided, that must mean he had liberties to do what he wanted then. 

He tentatively thrust up against her. Searing hot pleasure tore through him and he worried for a second that he was coming, it felt that good. He thrust again, and again, he pressed more firmly on her, making her moan louder and also causing her to press harder against him. He bucked up again, pressing his face into her shoulder as he tried to muffle his exclamation of pleasure. A few thrusts and he was hurtling towards an earth-shattering orgasm. He didn’t have the presence of mind to be embarrassed though, as he worked his fingers on her and began thrust again. He grunted and thrust up again.

“Ohh, you feel so good.” He moaned.

“I’m close.” She whimpered.

He focused on peppering kisses along her shoulder and neck as his hands continued to work. He did not thrust again, though he desperately wanted to. It was another minute or two, and then she went rigid against him and cried out. Her walls clenched around his fingers and he moved his hands gently as he worked her though the aftershocks. After another moment or two, she rolled over and flopped onto her belly beside him while she tried to catch her breath.

As he glanced down at her he noticed his appearance and took stock of himself. He was obviously straining against his pajama bottoms, with an undeniable wet spot pinpointing the tip, with dark smeared spots around the wet spot where his movements had caused him to smear precum along his sleep pants. It horrified him a little. There was no way Tonks would not notice. He was overcome with a feeling of shame at the thought that he had just essentially been dry humping her. He couldn’t believe he had been close to coming in his pants from such a juvenile act. He felt like a pervert because he hadn’t been able to control himself better. 

He glanced around for something to cover himself with but found nothing. The covers had been kicked to the floor, there were no items of clothing to punch up in his lap, he didn’t want to get precum on his book so he couldn’t put that in his lap…

He was so busy frantically looking around and thinking that he was quite startled to notice Tonks had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching him with great amusement. 

“Wotcher.” She said teasingly.

“Dora. I- er, I was- I mean- Fuck.” He stumbled over his words. She didn’t look angry, but how could she not be? Sickly, slimy shame was not even enough to temper his arousal, and both of them noticed as his still-present erection gave a harsh throb to remind them of its presence “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I thought that was bloody fantastic.” She told him, shifting closer so her shoulder pressed into his hip. He could feel her hot breath bathing his groin and he twitched. She smiled even wider. “The only problem…”

She drug out the meaningful pause, looking up at him through her lashes. She was totally playing him.

“The only problem is that you didn’t come. Even though I gave you ample opportunity to get what you needed. Now I have a dilemma.” She told him. He watched her through widened eyes as she fiddled with one of the drawstrings on his pajama bottoms. “See, I never like to leave a job unfinished-“

“oh, Dora, you don’t have to-“ he began, but she shushed him.

“I know. I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to. I only do what I want to do, and right now, what I want to do is make you come.” She told him.

He shivered.

“Can I do that Remus? Can I make you come?” she asked, a sultry tone to her voice he had never heard before.

He nodded. So fast and hard he worried he’d pull something in his neck.

“Say it. Out loud.”

“Yes. Please.” He gasped.

“Tell me you want it. I won’t do it until you tell me how much you want it.”

“Oh, Please, please. Fuck. I want it so much.” He panted, not even embarrassed to admit it.

“What do you want me to do?” she pushed, clearly enjoying the power she held over him.

“I want you to make me come.” He panted, flushing slightly at how it sounded coming out of his mouth.

“I know.” She said, a hint of laughter in her voice. “I mean, how should I do it?”

He froze.

“Tell me how you want me to get you off.” She pressed.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t make the requests. He wanted her to decide.

She picked up on his hesitation. “Should I do it slow? Edge you until your screaming for release?” He was equal parts aroused and terrified at the idea of being tortured on the edge of orgasm until she’d had her fun. “Or should I do it fast and brutal?” He didn’t know which to choose. “Should I use my hands?” she trailed one along his thigh to emphasize. “Or should I use my mouth?” she countered, leaning in and pressed a kiss to his hip, right next to the tip of his erection, so brief he hardly had time to realize it happened. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had a hand clamped around his cock. Dora raised her eyebrows at him.

“Hey, hands off. That’s for me.” She admonished him. He let go immediately, his face hot again with shame. “Just for that, I think I’ll edge you.” 

He wanted to touch himself again just at those words, at how easily they slipped from her tongue, as though she really meant them. There was none of the awkwardness and shame with which he approached his own pleasure. He couldn’t believe she would talk about touching him with anything but disgust, and yet, disgusted was the last way he would describe how she was acting now.

“Now, decide. Hands or mouth?” she demanded.

“I-“ he couldn’t bring himself to pick one.

She sucked on a spot on his lower belly, sucking some of the skin there into her mouth, almost definitely leaving a mark, while her hand trailed up his inner thigh, highlighting his options.

“Mouth. I want your mouth.” He heard himself say, before clamping his hand over his own mouth. “Fuck”. He looked at her with widened eyes. “Sorr-“

“Don’t you dare say sorry again.” She admonished. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say. I’ve been dying to taste you.” She confided, sounding for all the world as though that were true. “Now, just get comfortable and let me do what I want” she teased.

He got into a comfortable position, his heart pounding. None of his, admittedly few, previous partners had ever offered to put their mouths on him and he had never asked. He knew women didn’t really like to do it, and he didn’t want them to have to cater to him. He could not deny that it was one of his hottest fantasies though, to have her mouth on him, lips wrapped around his cock. 

Tonks swung one leg over his and kissed her way down his belly. He shivered with anticipation. She kissed both of his hip bones before sitting back up and gently easing back the waistband of his pajama pants, over his erection, allowing it to bounce free of the constraints of his pants. He grunted at the feeling of cold air on his heated skin and the way his erection slapped wetly against his stomach when it was finally free from his pants. 

She smiled conspiratorially up at him. He smiled weakly back. He kicked the pajama pants the rest of the way off and then there was no barrier between them. She peppered kisses to the skin around the base of his erection and he shook. 

Without warning, she turned her head to the side and licked a long stripe up the side of his erection with the flat of her tongue. He shuddered and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets.

“Oh, gods.” He gasped out.

She grinned. She licked another long swipe up the side of his erection again and his legs shook. She cupped his balls in one hand, gently rolling them, while she flicked her tongue across his tip. He gasped. She wrapped her lips around the swollen head of his cock and sucked. Hard. He cried out and thrust up involuntarily. She pulled back quickly, before he choked her. 

“It’s okay.” She said soothingly, before he could apologize.

She peppered little kisses all over his erection, little sparks of pleasure lighting up his system. She took the tip into her mouth again and sucked. He moaned loudly, and his legs shook with the effort of holding still. She looked up at him through her lashes, her full lips wrapped around his erection and he had to look away as his orgasm threatened to rush up on him.

She slowly, slowly, took more of him into her mouth. He could hear the harshness of his own breathing in his ears as he watched more and more of his erection disappear into her mouth. When she could take no more, she began to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth with her hand, while she started bobbing up and down. Every breath was coming out as a moan now, and he could feel the tingle of orgasm spreading through his limbs.

“Dora- Dora- I’m close.” He warned, tapping her frantically on the shoulder. She smiled around him and then bobbed hard and fast. He cried out, overwhelmed, and was on the verge of coming when she pulled away from him completely, letting his erection slap against his stomach.

He groaned in frustration and desperation. He had half a mind to take himself in hand and finish things off himself, but he knew it would never be as good as what she would be able to do if he let her finish things her way.

She smirked at him before taking him back in her mouth again, bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue until his stomach muscles tensed and he tapped her frantically on the shoulder again. She pulled off again, waiting for him to cool down. She mouthed at his balls, sucking one into her mouth and then the other, teasing him while she waited.

Once again, when she deemed him ready, she sucked him down and began bobbing and swirling her tongue and added a slight hum that created vibrations. He was no longer in control of the sounds coming out of his mouth. He knew in any other situation he would be embarrassed by all the moaning, but right now he could not care less. Tonks bobbed and hummed and sucked and when he tapped her in warning she ignored him and continued.

“Dora!” he gasped out in warning, but she did not stop, just pulled back slightly, and then he was coming in hard spurts, into her waiting mouth. Everything narrowed down to the white hot pleasure and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a second, it felt so good and so intense. 

Eventually, he came back to himself as she pulled away, wiping her mouth and smiling at him. 

“Wow.” Was all he could say. Then he blushed because of how lame he realized he must sound.

“Wow, indeed.” She replied, and it did not sound lame at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love to hear what you thought, positive or negative! Also, if you have a scenario you want to see, leave it in the comments and I will do my best to write it for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter - Tonks has a thing for Remus' cock, but she isn't sure how to ask him for what she wants


End file.
